


One Night Stand

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Sex, M/M, Protective Lucifer, mention of Jessica Moore/Brady, mention of Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s girlfriend cheated on him and his pride is wounded. He wants to have a one night stand to prove her he can be as bad as she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Feels During Hellatus 2016. You can find all the fanfics, manips and artworks at http://feels-during-hellatus.tumblr.com/
> 
> English is not my main language. I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Hell, Sam is gonna get laid tonight.

Too gentle, too kind, too perfect. She is gonna see. Sam can be wild and careless. Damn, he can be spontaneous, if he wants. Yes he can. And tonight he is gonna show her. He will find a little cutie, he gonna charm her and take her in his bed. They are gonna have sex and he will never see her again. And after that he will rub it to his girlfriend’s face. Ex-girlfriend, yes ex-girlfriend. Detail. No Sam is not as numb as she thinks.

Sam already had just the perfect amount of alcohol to help him do it. He is gonna have sex without caring for tomorrow. He is gonna have sex without feelings. Just like she had with Brady. His friend Brady. His best friend, damnit. Couldn’t had she choose someone else ? That hurts.

Sam looks around him. The bar is crowded, people are loud. It’s not a nice bar, like he enjoys going to. It’s full of other bad people, like Sam. Yes, Sam can be bad if he wants. The floor is dirty, the girls are easy. Sam will choose in a minute. He will have the one he wants. He can if he wants. Does he want that ? Maybe they are not his type. No, Sam shakes his head. Of course they are not his type, but it doesn’t count. He is not here to find a new girlfriend. Just a one night stand.

Happy cheers comes from the pool table. A group of three girls play and dance to the sound of music blasting from a speaker nearby. Three girls. One of them will do, Sam is certain of that. He approaches them and starts a little conversation. They are nice but it will be more complicated than he thought. They make front against him. Sam always has been clumsy when it comes to flirt. Hell, he wants to get laid. Sam tempts a move and touch one of her on the arm when a man appears by her side and plants himself in front of Sam, a arm around her shoulders. Fuck, Sam had to choose the one who has a boyfriend. Shit. No luck.

"What do we have here, ladies? Is he bothering you Meg?"  
"Not really. I think this young man wants to make new friends."  
"No, I think Gigantor here is drunk and wants to annoy my wonderful angels."  
"Don’t be so territorial, Luce."  
"I’m not drunk." Sam argues.  
"Sure, you’re not." The man chuckles.  
"And I just wanted to …"  
"You wanted what, golden boy? Don’t lie to me. Lying is a sin and you are a good boy. You don’t do that."  
"Stop saying I’m a good guy. I’m not. I can be bad if I want." Sam babbles. "I can have a one night stand too." Sam said with an impressive pout.  
"See girls? A hunter. What did I tell you?"

Sam is annoyed. This guy just broke his hopes with the girls.

"Ohohoh. What is this?" The man talks again. "Oh my God, I have never seen such a pout. Look, he is so cute with his sad eyes and his dimples. I’m usually not one for pity but you have something here man. Seriously, this pout could have you laid if you had use it in the first time."  
"Stop being a dick Luce." A girl says. "You are gonna make him cry."

Sam feels sick. They are mocking him.

"Okay, I think our new friend needs some fresh air, ladies. I’m gonna take him outside." The man says as he leads Sam to the exit door.

Sam doesn’t fight him and obeys. In fact the night air is welcome. Sam feels slightly nauseous. The man makes him sit down on the sidewalk and leans against the bar’s wall. Sam doesn’t really listen what he is saying to him. He is lecturing him about alcohol as he sips on his beer. How ironic is that ?

After a moment, Sam feels better. They come back in and join the three women at the pool table. Sam stays the rest of the night with them. They are friendly and just want to have good time. They play pool, they dance, they laugh at bad jokes and give Sam copious amount of water. Sam knows they are baby-sitting him, but he doesn’t care.

After a moment Sam doesn’t register, it’s time to leave. They say their goodbyes. Sam is gonna get home too when his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s her. He won’t talk to her now. He doesn’t want.

"Time to go to bed, Sam." Luce says.  
"No. I have to get laid tonight. I have to." Sam says.

He knows it’s dumb, but he has a thing to prove to himself. Lucifer, as Sam learned his name is, looks at him in the eyes and says words that changes Sam’s horizon, stroking a pool cue explicitly.

"Maybe I can help with that."

A man, why not ? It would be very unexpected from Sam. It could show them once for all. Yes Sam is on board. Hell, Sam is gonna get laid tonight in one way or another.

Twenty minutes later they are at Sam’s apartment. She is not here. Certainly at Brady’s. That makes Sam see red, makes him want to do bad things. He grips Lucifer by the collar and kisses him. In no time it’s a mess of hands and mouths. Lucifer takes off his shirt. Kisses, sucks, little bites blur in heat and sighs. Lucifer lifts a knee between Sam’s legs and it feels good. Yeah, Sam can do it. It feels good. He pushes the other man on the couch and drops his own shirt. Lucifer falls sited in front of him. The man bites his lips, Sam looks at him from above and defies him to do he doesn’t know what exactly. Lucifer grabs him by the waist and mouth his crotch over his clothes. What a pretty picture. That’s hot in Sam’s fogged brain. Lucifer stares at Sam, his blue gaze nearly unbearable as he unbuttons Sam’s pants slowly, makes them fall down with his underwears. Lucifer opens his mouth and then Sam can feel the warmth and the wetness of it. Oh yeah, the man is good. Sam puts his hands on Lucifer’s head and tugs his hair. He never dares to do that before, he thought it was too demanding, but Lucifer growls deep in his throat and bobs his head faster, taking Sam deeper.

"I… I’m gonna… Oh fuck."  
"Shhh, come here."

Lucifer stops the blowjob and gets up, opening his pants, he turns Sam over and presses himself on his back. Oh God, it’s a cock against his back. Sam doesn’t know if he can do that. But Lucifer has him pressed so tight he can’t really move. He sits down, guiding Sam on his lap and spreads his legs. Lucifer’s hands slide on Sam’s cock and inner thigh. He jerks him off. Sam doesn’t know what to do with his arms. He lifts them backward on Lucifer’s neck and rests his head on his shoulder. Sam feels Lucifer ruts against his bare back. That makes him curious. Without admitting it out loud, he starts to wonder how it would feel in him, as his desire raises with each pump of Lucifer’s hand on him. Sam can hear whispers to his ear, praises and dirty talks. Lucifer is telling him how he wants to fuck him. How he wants to take him and bang him six ways from sunday.

Something catches Sam’s attention. Lucifer is saying “Oh look at you, Sam. Look how gorgeous you are”. That’s when Sam realizes the window reflects their image in the dark of the night. He stares at it, locking his eyes with Lucifer’s on the reflect. A twist of his hand and a gentle bite of Lucifer on his earlobe and Sam is gone, shooting white ropes on Lucifer’s hands who tenses behind him cursing “yes, yes fuck yes”.

A moment after, Sam is floating in post orgasm, when he hears Lucifer chuckles.

"Hey gorgeous, don’t fall asleep on me. Sam where is your bedroom?"

Sam points idly toward the door, but his limbs have no desire to move. Why a bed ? He is good here. It’s warm and he is sleepy.

The morning after, Sam wakes up with a hangover that could have been worse, and a very naked man in his bed. Sam sneaks out and retreats to his kitchen. What is he gonna do now ? Sam feels terrible. For the first time, he is glad she is not here.

" ‘Morning Sam. Oh my God are you crying?"  
"No, of course not." Sam defends himself.  
"I didn’t think it was so bad yesterday. I thought you enjoyed it too." Lucifer says with an awkward smile.  
"No it was good. It was. Trust me but… I don’t know how to say it. I’m not single."  
"Oh. And he or she…"  
"She." Sam admits.  
"Yes, it’s what I thought. Where is she? Does she knows?"  
"I don’t know where she is. We had a fight yesterday because she had an affair with my best friend. And I wanted to make her suffer, I guess." Sam admits, ashamed of himself.  
"Right. You said it at the bar. You wanted to get laid." Lucifer remembers, nodding his head.  
"What am I gonna do? I have to apologize to her. What do you think?"

Lucifer pours himself a coffee in a mug, looking blankly to Sam.

"Are you seriously asking me? You can’t be real. I think you should apologize to her and try to get her back, if it’s what you want."  
"Is it what you would do if you were me?" Sam asks.  
"If I were you…" Lucifer thought for a moment. "You said she slept with your best friend? Is that’s right?"  
"Yes." Sam answered desperate for advices.  
"In that case, if I were you I would dump the bitch and punch the guy, because he certainly isn’t your friend if he bangs your girl behind your back. But I don’t think I am as kind as you are. Goodbye Sam. It has been a pleasure." Lucifer tells him as he gets out of his life, as quick as he entered it.

Sam didn’t think he would ever meet Lucifer again. Especially not in this circonstances. Sam still has blood on his shirt, his nose is broken and he must start to have black eyes if he trusts the sensations in his face.

"Fill the information papers, give him the meds and he can go." The doctor says to the nurse as they enter Sam’s room.  
"Alright doctor." Lucifer answers as he doctor exits the hospital room Sam is in.

Lucifer looks at him, a smile on his lips.

"I see you did well with my advice." He smirks.  
"I wanted to apologize to Jessica but I found her with Brady. She said it was over. She lied. Things get ugly, I punched him. He replicated."  
"You tell me. Who won?" Lucifer asks amused.  
"He broke my nose."  
"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Lucifer mokes him.  
"No, it hurts."  
"Your nose or your pride?"

Sam serves him a dark glance.

"Show me her face." Lucifer commands. "I wanna see if she worths it."

Sam shows him a picture taken last Halloween. Lucifer giggles.

"Well Sam, I would say you have a type. We are both tall, blond, and nurses, even if my smock is less slutty." Lucifer jokes.  
"Shut up."  
"Is it too soon to ask you out for a coffee?"

Sam is taken aback.

"Yeah, I think two hours is pretty too soon."  
"Alright. Can I have your number?"

Sam bitchfaces him so hard it hurts.

"For the paperwork." Lucifer adds showing the file in his hands.

Sam gives it to him.

"Perfect. So, I will call you tomorrow and ask you again for a date."

Sam smiles, not trusting this man’s daring. Why not after all?

"Okay." He says.  
"Okay? Yeah good." Lucifer seems surprised, like he didn’t thought Sam would agree.  
"You proposed me some interesting things yesterday." Sam admits falsely disinterested.  
"That’s my boy." Lucifer grins.

Lucifer makes sure nobody is watching them and kisses Sam on the lips.

"See you tomorrow, Sam." He winks.


End file.
